


You Were Right For Me

by Min_Soohoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, cross posted to AFF, mystical shit idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min_Soohoon/pseuds/Min_Soohoon
Summary: Jihoon in a love 'triangle'





	1. °○ 1 ○°

**Author's Note:**

>    CHARACTERS | SCREEN NAMES
> 
> Seungcheol | dad
> 
> Jeonghan | notsoangel
> 
> Jisoo | jesus
> 
> Junhui | carrot
> 
> Soonyoung | naegahosh
> 
> Wonwoo | books
> 
> Jihoon | cutie
> 
> Seokmin | happi
> 
> Mingyu | beaglegyu
> 
> Minghao | iMMA
> 
> Seungkwan | divaboo
> 
> Hansol | memesol
> 
> Chan | aegi
> 
> some might change but it'll be obvious

   divaboo set group name to WAKE UP

divaboo: SERIOUSLY WAKE UP

divaboo: NONE OF YOU REMEMBER THERES ACTUALLY SCHOOL TODAY???

memesol: what

memesol: babe its sat

dad: we volunteered to do something as a group

dad: only me and seungkwan are here

dad: gET UP KIDS

notsoangel: i was planning to just laze around

jesus: why didn't you wake us up?

dad: i did

dad: you said you were going to come down soon

dad: i went ahead cus u guys were slow

notsoangel: oh we went back to sleep

cutie: me and soonyoung are coming

cutie: about 2 more min till we get there

memesol: do we really have to

divaboo: yes

memesol: fine

\---

Jihoon practically dragged Soonyoung out of bed. Still holding onto his hand, they walk into the classroom where they're suppose to meet. "Finally!" Seungcheol exclaimed, he looked over to the still sleepy Soonyoung.   He looked at Jihoon's hand. Jihoon's fingers we interwined with Soonyoung's. He didn't realize this so he  just went to drag him to his seat.

Seungcheol went to sit beside Seungkwan, he tapped him on the shoulders and whispered to him, "Hey why hasn't Soonyoung and Jihoon date yet?" The younger rolled his eyes off the screen of his phone to give the elder one the 'bitch pls' face, "Cause Jihoon hyung hasn't recovered from his love last year. Soonyoung is too shy duhhh."

\---

     divaboo and memesol private chat

divaboo: babe when are u coming

divaboo: VERNON

divaboo: HANSOL

memesol: yes babe?

divaboo; can u hurry up its cold

divaboo: i want cuddles

memesol: anything for my boo ♡

divaboo: ur so cheesy omg

memesol: only for u ♡

divaboo: ok stop omg come fassterrrr

memesol: got it

\---

     books and beaglegyu private chat

beaglegyu: planning to skip woo?

books: yes

books: but cant. ur coming over arent u

beaglegyu: correct 

beaglegyu: open ur door

\---

Wonwoo groaned as he stood up from his bed. His hair was a mess, he was still in his pajamas. He walked to the door and opened it. "Dude you haven't even dressed up yet?" Wonwoo ignored him and turn back to his bed. Mingyu came in and closed the door, he immediately went to the bathroom to fill the bathtub with warm water, just the way Wonwoo liked it.

He told Wonwoo to go bathe, he obeyed and dragged his feet to the bathroom. Mingyu cooked up a simple breakfast before coming to Wonwoo's place and put them into lunchboxes. He took them out and placed them on the table.

After coming out of the bathroom, Wonwoo was only wearing a towel around his waist, he found Mingyu reading a book leaning onto his bed, beside him was a set of clothes. He put them on and looked at what Mingyu was reading, "You really love that book don't you, gyu?" He said, it was like the 7th time he had read that book. Mingyu hasn't gotten bored of it. He put down the book and proceeded to go eat.

\---

Hansol barged in the class with Jun and Minghao. They literally screamed when they came in. Seungkwan face palmed himself, "Seriously why do I love him so much." He whispered to himself. Seungcheol switched to another seat so that Vernon could sit with Seungkwan. 

"Booooo~ Jun and Minghao have been flirting each other while coming here. It's disgusting ugh." Vernon whined. Seungkwan pouted and looked up him annoyed. Vernon already know whats up with that look, "I'm sorry boo~" He hugged Seungkwan and kissed him all over his face.

Mingyu suddenly came in with Wonwoo, Jeonghan and Jisoo. "Get a room." They tell Vernon and Seungkwan cuddling each other. As others settle in, the teacher finally showed up and told them about the project they were going to do. 

They were suppose to create a festival and set it up. The creating part was already done by the teacher. It was a festival about meeting other people from other schools. It wasn't really a great idea but they just agreed to it. 

Honestly, only half of them listened to what the teacher was saying. The teacher left them to the setting of stalls. After hours and hours of getting distracted and actually discussing it. They finished and handed the forms and such to the school office for comfirmation. 

They all decided to go to Seokmin and Seungkwan's dorm since theirs was the biggest room. Once they arrived everyone got ready for a movie. Not a horror movie. Since it's not night time it wasn't the right time. They watched a action movie instead. 

Half way through the movie, Jihoon quietly but angrily stomped off to the kitchen. Soonyoung decided to tag along since he really cared about the younger.

He found Jihoon curled up in a corner and trembling. He approached him carefully, "Hey Jihoon. What's wrong?" The smaller lifted up his head and reliefed it was Soonyoung, streaks of warm tears flowed down Jihoon's face as his lips trembled while he opened them to talk.

"H-He texted m-me." Jihoon's fear reflected in his eyes. Soonyoung took his phone, knowing his password he immediately went to his messages. 'Chanhyuk' was the latest chat. Chanhyuk was Jihoon's ex. The one that broke his heart last year. The one he dated for 6 years until Jihoon found out that Chanhyuk was sleeping with 4 other men. The very first love Jihoon had.

Soonyoung quickly read their text.

     cutie and Chanhyuk private chat

Chanhyuk: hey jihoon

Chanhyuk; are u there?

cutie: what the fuck do you want

Chanhyuk: still a little vulgar there huh

Chanhyuk; I just want another chance

Chanhyuk: I swear to god i fucking regret everything I did to you

Chanhyuk; I was a stupid dumb bitch

Chanhyuk: I love you so much

Chanhyuk; yet I let you slip away

Chanhyuk: Can you give me another chance?

Chanhyuk: let me love you 

Chanhyuk; pls reply

Chanhyuk: Jihoon?

Chanhyuk; Jihoonie?

Chanhyuk; Hoonie???

Chanhyuk: my little kitten fairy??????

Chanhyuk; my adorable yet dangerous princess???????

 ---

Soonyoung put down the phone and looked at Jihoon. He was still crying. Soonyoung cupped his face and started to use his thumb to dry out his tears. Jihoon looked confused. Soonyoung stopped and looked into Jihoon's eyes.

      "Do you still love him?" He asked the small one

Jihoon's tears kept coming out, he whispered.

       "Yes"


	2. °○ 2 ○°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confused

  _**naegahosh created a group chat**_

   _**naegahosh added dad, happi and 9 more**_

happi: ???

happi: why didn't you add jihoon hyung??

    _ **naegahosh set group name to Help Jihoon -without jihoon-**_

naegahosh: Chanhyuk texted Jihoon

dad: oh shit

aegi: Chanhyuk as in

aegi: Jihoon hyung's ex???

divaboo: what happened??

naegahosh; the reason me and jihoon left earlier yesterday night

naegahosh: because of this [import screenshot of texts]

naegahosh: I asked him if he still liked Chanhyuk

naegahosh: he said yes

happi: i thot he was already over him :(((((

notsoangel; how is he right now?

naegahosh: he's been crying

naegahosh: under his blanket

happi: that reminds me

happi: he didn't come to vocal class this morning

happi: we usually have it every sunday

jesus: his mood has been down too

jesus: he talked less when we are with him

carrot: i found him crying

carrot: on monday this week

carrot: he didn't want to tell you guys

carrot: so i kept it a secret

carrot: he cried because he still miss him

naegahosh: how are we going to deal with this

divaboo: soonyoung hyung

naegahosh; ??

divaboo; you still like jihoon hyung right

iMMA: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i am not referring to anyone named Chanhyuk in real life
> 
> scream at me on twitter @sweetdream_wz


	3. °○ 3 ○°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad soonyoungie

The next day, Soonyoung indeed didn't go to school. He stayed in bed, not wanting to move. Suddenly, his room door swung open. It was Jihoon, he was surprised to see Soonyoung there just sleeping. Soonyoung wasn't really the type to skip school. Jihoon slowly walked in trying not to wake him.

"How was it?" Soonyoung's raspy voice startled Jihoon, causing him to jump and turn his head. Soonyoung had sat up from his bed, waiting for Jihoon's reply. The younger just stood there awkwardly, "I-It was.. Fine.." He began playing with his fingers and looking down. "Alright then. Have fun." Soonyoung lay in bed again covering himself with his blanket, "Why aren't you in school?" Jihoon asked while slowly pulling out a bag luggage.

"Don't feel like going," He said quietly. Jihoon heard it and then started putting clothes inside the bag. "You're staying at Chanhyuk's place?" Jihoon froze, his lips trembled for a bit, "Y-Yeah.." He didn't know why but he was so scared of Soonyoung right now. 

Soonyoung didn't say anything then. Jihoon quickly packed his stuff and said a quick goodbye then head off.

\---

    _ **naegahosh changed group name to He's gone -without jihoon-**_

naegahosh: he came to the dorm

naegahosh: packed his stuff

naegahosh: he's gonna stay at chanhyuk's place

divaboo: get ur mind off it

divaboo: we're going to our hang out place

naegahosh: ill join

happi: u want me to pick u up??

naegahosh: yeah

\---

The school day ended for all of them. Soonyoung already was ready, just a simple hoodie, jeans and converse. To hide his bed hair, he wore a black hat.

Seokmin went to Soonyoung's room. He wad shocked by his sudden change of fashion. Soonyoung usually wears something fancy, he only wore hoodies for lazy moments. He was never lazy and always active since he takes dance classes and was the loudest like Seokmin.

They went to their favorite place to hang out. Seungkwan's house. His parents bought a new house last year, they had a flat roof so the boys decided to put furniture there and chill.

Once they enter the roof, Minghao and Mingyu immediately jumped on the couch while the others came flooding in. 

The roof top was decorated to their own liking. A small table in the center with different kinds of chairs surrounding it. A bed and christmas lights surrounding the area. 

Everything was perfect. And Soonyoung soon forgot about his sadness.

\--- ○ At Chanhyuk's place ○ ---

Jihoon sat on the couch, the too familliar couch. Chanhyuk's place looked the same after leaving him. Chanhyuk went to the kitchen to cook up something while Jihoon just watched the television.

He looked at the clock and wondered what the boys were doing. He thought they might've been at Seungkwan's roof hanging out.

Without him.

He pulled out his phone and texted at the group chat.

    _ **cutie changed group name to wyd -everyone-**_

cutie: hey guys

cutie: what r u guys up to?

dad: just hanging

dad: //insert photo of the boys chilling

cutie: ah i see

aegi: hyung!!

aegi: soonyoung hyung says hi!!

notsoangel; the boys says hi

notsoangel; their busy stuffing food in their mouths

dad: so are u

notsoangel: shutup

jesus: u guys r literally beside each other

notsoangel; shh

\---

Jihoon slightly smiled, somehow he felt left out and blamed himself to replace his bestfriends with his 'soulmate' or so he believes.

Chanhyuk interrupts his thoughts as he brought in a tray of food. Expensive looking food that looked too good to eat. Chanhyuk settled it down on the table in front of them. 

They were still awkward but they've cuddled and talked about their relationship last night then Jihoon decided to stay here for a week. He even thought of skipping the whole week but he was afraid to get kick out of the school. 

They quietly ate while watching the tv. Jihoon got dragged out of reality and into his thoughts. 

He remember eating with Soonyoung. Just like this. Their eyes sticked onto the tv as they ate. He loved hearing Soonyoung soft giggles when something funny happens. He remember starring at Soonyoung's side profile instead of starring at the television. 

Chanhyuk gently shook Jihoon's shoulder, that caused him to turn off his thought and come back to reality. He didn't how many times his mind wondered off to think of Soonyoung. He shook his head and smiled at Chanhyuk acting like nothing happened.

He loves Chanhyuk.

But why does his heart beat more faster for Soonyoung?

___SKIP TO TOMORROW___

    _ **cutie created group chat**_

    _ **cutie added iMMA, carrot and 9 more**_

    _ **cutie named group chat Why -without soonyoung-**_

cutie: soonyoung keeps ignoring me

cutie: did i do something?

divaboo: not to offend u hyung

divaboo: bu t OMG u ask if u've done anything to him when u just left him like yesterday????

memesol: it was hard to make him smile yesterday....

cutie: i dont get what ur saying

iMMA: he's just sad

iMMA: ur not with him in the morning when he wakes up

iMMA: and ur not with him during lunch

iMMA; ur not with him when u guys fall asleep

cutie: im trying to get near him during lunch

cutie: but he ignores me

aegi; thats becus when he wants to hug u 

aegi: u always recieve a call or a text from chanhyuk hyung

cutie: im free right now tho????

cutie: where is he tho

carrot: in the dance room

carrot: i s2g he looks like he's gonna faint

carrot: //insert video soonyoung dancing inside the studio

carrot: told him to stop but he doesnt want to

cutie: slap him or smth 

cutie; uknow what happened to him at the incident years ago!!

carrot: i did slap him

carrot: he mumble like

carrot: 'only jihoon can drag me out of this studio'

aegi: i heard it too

cutie: wait im coming

\---

Jihoon quickly ran to the dance studio, he saw Minghao and Dino outside, they saw Jihoon and swiftly opened the door to tell Jun and Soonyoung that Jihoon arrived.

Jun went out of the room while Jihoon tried to calm Soonyoung down. The boys closed the door giving the two some space. 

"Soonyoung you have to take a break-" Jihoon gets interrupted by Soonyoung's audible sigh. His body tensed as he realized that Soonyoung was glarring at him. Sweat dripping down his neck and making his shirt stick to his chest made Jihoon whimper in his head.

"I don't need a break." He catches his breath, Jihoon shook his own head and walked forward to Soonyoung. Jihoon cupped Soonyoung's face and made him look into his eyes. 

"Look at me. You are going to take a break." Jihoon sternly said, "Do you hear me Soonyoung?" The older parted his lips but no words came out. They were so close. Just a few inches away for their lips to touch.

'He's with Chanhyuk.' The thought slipped inside Soonyoung's head to break his imagination of them kissing. Soonyoung immediately pulled away from Jihoon. "I'll take a break." He said defeated. Jihoon sighed in relief, he went out of the room with Soonyoung and found out the group of boys anxiously waiting for them.

Jeonghan nudged Seungcheol's arm as they walk to the cafeteria and whispered, "Soonyoung doesn't look too happy." They both glanced at Soonyoung. He seemed.. Devastated. Unhappy. They thought Jihoon might've done something to Soonyoung to get him out of the dance studio but no sign of happiness was on his face.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream at me on twitter @sweetdream_wz


	4. °○ 3.5 ○°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verkwan side chapter!

_**divaboo and memesol private chat** _

divaboo: vernonie

divaboo: i want

memesol: hugs?

divaboo: yes :(

memesol: wonwoo isnt in the dorm room rn

memesol: wanna come?

divaboo: alr at ur door

\---

Hansol chuckled to himself and stood up from his bed. Wonwoo was his roommate but he always went to Mingyu's room.

Hansol opened the door to find his adorable boyfriend waiting for him. "Hansoooll! I miss youuu" He exclaimed and immediately hugged him. "We saw each other in school- You miss me already?" Hansol found it amusing to watch Seungkwan pout. It was cute.

Seungkwan pecked Hansol on the lips leaving him shock while Seungkwan goes inside the room. A few seconds of registering what had happened, Hansol smirked and closed the door. He turned around to see Seungkwan lying around his bed already curled up in his blanket.

"Wait- Is that my sweater?" Hansol questioned as he approaches the blonde. Seungkwan hides his clothes with the blanket making Hansol smile unknowingly. "Hugs." Seungkwan said instead of answering his question. Hansol obeyed then went to cuddle with him.

Seungkwan and Hansol had been together for 7 years. Surprisingly, their parents showed no anger when they said they were seeing each other. The two perfectly trusted each other. But their weakness is arguements. Even if it was some sort of joke, it would always get so heated.

Somehow after the fights, they loved each other more. Verkwan is called the 'Soulmate Couple' in school. They even won prom king and king (queen ahem) last year.

"Vernonie." The way Seungkwan said his nickname was full of aegyo. It made Hansol's heart flutter. "Mm?"    
Hansol was about to doze off until he called him. "Lets go for a date. Hmm... A ice cream date." Seungkwan sat up and smiled at Hansol.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love them so much


	5. °○ 4 ○°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mystical shit

It has been a week since Soonyoung has talked with Jihoon. They would still see each other in class, Soonyoung stubbornly wouldn't say hi or give Jihoon just a wave. During projects, Soonyoung would often partner Jihoon but this time Soonyoung would ask if he could do the projects alone. Jihoon couldn't understand why he was like this. He chose to ignore it and went on with his life. 

! Jihoon's POV !

I slammed the front door shut and sigh loudly. I could hear the television and immediately walked to the sound of my boyfriend cooking in the kitchen. Honestly love his cooks.

"Hard day at school, hoonie?" Chanhyuk whisk the eggs and comes kisses my head, I pout and sat at the table. "He's been ignoring me." I mumble as I lay my head on the cold marble table. "Soonyoung again?" He pours the eggs into the pan and mix it around adding salt and pepper.

There was so much thoughts in my head, I let out a loud groan and mess my hair up. "Hoonie don't do that. Maybe just ignore him too. If he doesn't want to be friends anymore why bother?" Chanhyuk flips the eggs swiftly.

Maybe he's right. Why should I bother? "Mm.. Maybe.." I draw circles on the table with my finger. Chanhyuk transferred the eggs on a plate and settled it right in front of me. "Don't think of it too much and eat. We're having a movie night today." He smiles at me.

_'My heart feels empty'_

What am I saying- "Okay." I nod and smile back, he kisses me on the forehead, cheek and finally my lips. He smirks at me and walks to the living room to set up the television and movies. I grab a fork and eat the egg.

_'You don't love him'_

I jump at the voice inside my head, accidentally dropping my fork and making a loud clink. I stay at my seat and see if Chanhyuk heard it. He maybe in the room getting some stuff. A minute passed and then I relax picking the fork up and putting it in the sink.

_'Do you really think he's in love with you?'_

I stop in my tracks and my eyes widen, my heart beat increased. 

_'He's cheating on you'_

"Jihoonie?" Chanhyuk waved a hand in front of me. I blinked and stared at me. There's no way he could lie to me right?

_'He lied to you before'_

That's right.. He _did_ lie to me.. Last year. I gulp down my saliva, "Ah- Sorry I just- My head started spinning.." I looked down at my feet. "Do you want to cancel movie night?" He reached out for my hand, "Yeah.. I'm sorry.." I mumbled.

We canceled movie night and I stumbled to my room. Chanhyuk gave me a private room and I would go to Chanhyuk's room if I needed him.

We had _no_ cuddles. _No_ goodnight whispers.

_**Nothing** _

_'Are you sure you really love him?'_

The voice whispered to me. I question myself. Do I really love Chanhyuk? I got dragged out of my thoughts when my phone started ringing. I dig it out from my bag and answer not bothering seeing the contact.

"Jihoon ah," It was Seungcheol, "The teachers want us to meet in the classroom at 10 am tomorrow. Don't be late." He hung up before I could even say anything. I sigh and throw myself onto the bed.

\---

_'Jihoon-ah!'_

I shot my eyes open. I was in a white room, sitting down. The cold air that hit my skin made me shiver. "W-Where-" I was interrupted by a small giggle. Kind of like a child's giggle.

I curled up on the chair hugging my legs to my chest, my eyes darted everywhere, my breathing got heavier. _'Over here!'_  My eyes followed the voice, I look to the left. There was a small girl in a blue dress. She waved.

_'Don't be scared.'_  She walked towards me. "W-Who are you.." I could hear my heartbeat through my ears. _'Me? Well I'm not important right now. I just want you to know that I'm here to help you. I'll talk to you inside your head.'_ I looked at her as I raise my eyebrow. Talk to me in my head?

_'Whoops! Times up! I'll see you later Jihoon!'_ She smiled and waved, thats when I saw her wings. Angel Wings.

I felt myself being dragged down.

\---

I sat up, gasping for air, the sunlight seeped through the curtains of the window. I pat my forehead, it was all covered in sweat. I sigh and picked up my phone to check the time. It was only 8 am. Why is the sun so early today? I got out of my bed and washed myself up.

___SKIP TO SCHOOL___

 I came to school earlier than expected. It was 8.30 am. I went into class and took my seat immediately collapsing my head onto the smooth wooden table. 

_'Jihoon ah!'_ That voice again came into my head. "What do you want?" I wasn't in the mood to talk. _'You don't have to talk in real life y'know. Just speak to me in your mind! Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Serenity!'_ The high-pitched voice jumped around my head. _'Serenity as in the shade of blue?'_  I asked.

_'Bingo!! Anyways, i'm here to help you with your relationship with Soonyoung and probably Chanhyuk!'_

_'Help? What do you mean help?'_ Then the door swung open causing me to jump, I look at the entrance. The boys suddenly came flooding in, Seungcheol waved at me and came forward. 

"Didn't know you can wake up this early." He joked and sat next to me, "Just for today." I sigh not getting an answer from Serenity. I look around the room, seeing the boys smiling faces makes my heart clench in regret. I haven't had time to hang out with them since Chanhyuk was very strict. 

I felt like the odd one out.

The door creaked open again, "Soonyoung hyung!" Seokmin shouted out and gestured him to sit with the group. He slightly smiled and looked around. When his eyes met mine, he immediately frowned. 

_'He misses you'_ Serenity whispered

I clench my fist and looked away, too guilty to face him. _'Not right now Serenity, leave me alone.'_ Just like that, I didn't hear a word from her. The teacher came in and the group settled down.

"Now i'm all sure you're wondering why you all are called here on a Saturday-" Ms. Kim cleared her throat and opened up a file. "You guys will be orginizing a festival where selected students from different schools come to meet. It will be like a party so it's much easier for you all teenagers." She looked at us and sighed, sometimes that means she either is tired or she just gave up on us. 

"Every information is in this file. Seungcheol will lead. If you need anything more, you know where's the teachers office. That's all, have a fun weekend ahead kids." She nods and exits. 

Everyone let out a groan and complained about certain stuff. Seungcheol went to the teachers desk and took the file, "I'll be assigning roles for all of you later. I'll annouce it on the group chat. Now who wants to the hide out?!" He hypes the group. Now everyone is shouting. God it's been so long since it's been this noisy. 

Everyone stood up and went down to the door, just when Jeonghan was gonna open it. Seungcheol looked up at me, "Yah Jihoon you coming?" I was holding my phone since Chanhyuk texted me. 

\--- 

    _ **Chanhyuk and cutie private chat**_

Chanhyuk: sorry i need to stay at work today 

Chanhyuk: cant pick u up either 

Chanhyuk; im sorry jihoonie 

\--- 

I look at the messages and look back at the group of eyes waiting for me to answer. "I-I have... Plans with Chanhyuk today.." I mumble but load it enough for them to hear me. Seungcheol nods his head, "Just text us if you're bored." They wave to me except Soonyoung who just silently walked out. 

_'YAH JIHOON!'_ Serenity screamed at me, _'Why did you lie!? You could've hang out with them today!'_ Her voice sounded so disappointed. I sighed and slipped out of the room, _'Just not feeling it today.'_

I walked home _alone._

_\---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> serenity is a oc of mine and im probably going to draw her who knows


	6. °○ 5 ○°

! Jihoon’s POV !

I tap on my pillow and sighed. I shifted positions so that I’m lying on my back facing the ceiling. It’s been 2 days and Chanhyuk has been acting strange, not that his personality changed or anything, but he was just too busy for me suddenly.

   _ **cutie renamed the group chat Help**_

cutie: im bored

cutie: what are you guys doing

jesus: we’re at seungcheol’s place

jesus: discussing about the roles and stuff

notsoangel: jihoon ah you should come

notsoangel: the kids are here playing overwatch

I sat up from the bed and looked at the clock, I went to read Chanhyuk’s latest text, which was sent 5 hours ago.

   _ **cutie and Chanhyuk private chat**_

cutie: hey

cutie: when are you coming home

Chanhyuk: i’m not coming home today hoonie

Chanhyuk: I told you that

cutie: can I hang out with my friends today?

 

Chanhyuk: sure but come home before dinner

I was planning to sleep today but I wanted to finally hang out with the group. I hopped out of the bed and started to get ready.

\---

I knock on Seungcheol’s door, I could already hear Mingyu’s yells as he loses. I was greeted with Seungcheol’s mother who smiled at me and welcomed me inside, his mother and mine were very close so we knew each other since we were kids. “Seungcheol ah Jihoon is here.” She guided me to the living room where it was packed, the boys occupied the large couch even the floor. His mom left and there was a moment of silence that broke because Chan beaten Soonyoung, he jumped up from his seat on the floor and celebrated, “In your face hyung!” He mocked. Soonyoung, however, wasn’t paying attention. He was staring at me while I stared at him, I stood awkwardly at the entrance of the room. Seokmin, who was beside Soonyoung, nudged his arm with his elbow, Soonyoung blinked and went to face the television screen again.

The boys who were on the couch made space for me to sit, “Wasn’t expecting you to come to be honest.” Seungcheol looked at me while twirling his pencil. I shrugged, “I was planning not to come but this is the only time Chanhyuk actually gave me some time to hang out with you guys.” I grab a pillow to put on my lap, I started tugging on the sheet. Seungcheol sighed and shook his head then lifted the piece of the paper, “The roles are done! Pay attention!” He shouted.

The people who were sitting on the floor paused the game and turned to Seungcheol, he cleared his throat and started to read off the things on the paper, “Me, Mingyu, Wonwoo are in charge of the overall set up, tables and chairs etc.. Jeonghan, Hansol, Seungkwan, Jun, Minghao are in charge of decorations, make balloons or whatever. Jisoo, Chan, Seokmin are in charge of buying food and drinks.” I heard a soft sigh, he glanced at me for a second, “Jihoon and Soonyoung are in charge of the music.”

There was an uncomfortable silence, since most of them knew we were fighting, they didn’t want to add more fuel to the flame. “Alright then. Can we go back to playing?” Surprisingly, Soonyoung spoke and face the television. I felt my heart clench up, he isn’t even willing to resolve the problem. I let out a sigh and sit comfortably again watching the guys play Overwatch.

___SKIP DAYS AFTER__

“Jihoon I told you already, stop disturbing me!” Chanhyuk raised his voice for the third time today, I slightly flinched. I breathed slowly, my heart clenching so tightly, “I-I just want you to rest.. You’ve been staying at your workplace-” My voice sounded so small, of course I wouldn’t let the guys see me like this, “Shut up and mind your own business!” He stood up from the couch and packed his things and stomped off to his room.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding. I slowly just sat at the edge of the couch, my hands were shaking and my mind was spinning all around. I picked up my phone and just called anyone. I was craving for warmth, for someone to just pick me up and hug me, to whisper ‘it’s going to be okay’ to me.

I slide down to the floor and held the phone against my ear, I bit my lip waiting for them to answer. “Jihoon?” It was Soonyoung. Hearing his voice somehow made me burst into tears, I couldn’t hold them in, “Soonyoung- Can you pick me up.. From Chanhyuk’s house.” My voice cracked halfway, I heard shuffling at the other end. “What? Why? What happened?” Soonyoung’s voice got louder, the tears dripping down my cheeks wasn’t helping. “Just. Please..” I begged. There was a pause then I heard Soonyoung gulp, “Alright.. Wait for me outside the gate.” He hung up. I stood up and attempted to wipe my tears, I went up to my room and packed my things, I silently slipped out the door and went past the gate. Chanhyuk didn’t like letting me go out, since almost all of my friends are guys, I figured that he got jealous.

To my surprise, Soonyoung was already there, leaning on his car looking down at his shoes. When he heard the gate open, his head immediately snapped up. He hesitated a bit then came forward to me, “Jihoon-” I wrapped my arms around him tightly. It took him awhile to hug me back, his hand patting my head while his lips kissed my head lightly. We just stood there while I sobbed and ruin his sweater with my tears.

After a few minutes, Soonyoung grabbed my bag then we went to the car and drove to the dorms. When we enter, he led me to my bed and grabbed a warm wet towel and cleaned my face, he gave me water and ruffled my hair a bit. I set down the glass on my bedside table while Soonyoung sat beside me, “Do you want to talk about it or do you wanna rest first?” He softly approached me, I stare at my feet for a moment thinking, “Could I.. Rest first..?” I turn my head to him. He smiled and nodded, “I’ll prepare the bath and your clothes.” He stood up and went to the bathroom.

 

_I’m glad to be back here_

 

Soonyoung emerged from the bathroom telling me the tub was filled, I stood up from the bed and went inside. Clothes were already settled on the bath counter. I closed the door and stripped out of my clothes and slipped in. The warm water hitting my skin made me relax and let out a relief sigh. I closed my eyes, my mind starting to wander aimlessly.

Suddenly, I’m in a white room again. Serenity was staring at me, smiling. “Jihoon! I’m glad to see you again.” She looks different, she looks happier. “Yeah.. Uhm.. Now that I think about it, I haven’t seen you in awhile.” She hasn’t said anything for the past week. “I was just giving you space. I’m always here to help you but i’m just here to guide you.” She came forward to me, “Before I go, I have to ask a question.” She looked down at her feet before staring right at me, “Do you like Soonyoung?” My head started hurting, my vision blurred, “W-What-”

I opened my eyes and realize I was still in the bathroom, my eyes darted around. I took deep breaths and proceeded to clean myself. I stepped out of the tub and dried myself, I wore the clothes Soonyoung prepared. Apparently, i wore his shirt that was too big for me, it went all the way down to my knees.

I slide out of the bathroom with a towel on my head, my arms refusing to be lifted, I sat on my bed and yawned. Soonyoung suddenly came out of nowhere and started drying my hair. His hands were warm. My eyelids became heavier, I closed my eyes dozing off to sleep.

! Soonyoung's POV !

Jihoon leaned onto me resting his head on my chest, I could hear a small soft snore from him. I chuckle softly, I took the towel off his head and combed his hair. I laid him down on his bed and tucked him under the blankets.

“Jihoon ah..” I leaned down onto him, “I love you..” I kiss his forehead and went back to my bed and messaged the others.

\---


	7. °○ 6 ○°

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**_naegahosh renamed the chat i need help_**

cutie: no you dont

naegahosh: JIHOON IS SITTING ON ME

cutie: lol

dad: ??? what

naegahosh: GOD IM GONNA BE CRUSHED

cutie: this is what you get for eating my chocolate snickers _soonyoung_

naegahosh: they were delicious _jihoon_

cutie: you’re asking to die huh

divaboo: um

happi: i dont get it

iMMA: did they just italic their names

carrot: they did it to each other

notsoangel: ohmygod

naegahosh: guys its not a big deal

cutie: ????? i dont get it

naegahosh: you dont have to just

naegahosh: get your little ass off me

cutie: lol no

beaglegyu: why are you guys texting each other when you guys are literally in the same room

naegahosh: shut up

carrot: but really soonyoung

carrot: hows that ass ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

naegahosh: dont

jesus: please pour holy water in your coffee wen junhwi

iMMA: omg he pulled out the full name

carrot: IM OUT

   _ **carrot left the group chat**_

dad: goddammit guys

notsoangel: im glad the trash disposed itself out

   _ **dad added carrot into the group chat**_

dad: also guys the meeting is tomorrow at 1pm alright?

dad: we have to get everything done

dad: and on the exact day itself we can skip lessons to set it up

aegi: ok hyung!!!

**! Serenity’s POV !**

I carefully touched the petals of my new lilies and gave it the amount of water it needed. I sprinkled some fairy dust on the soil. “Hey Seren.” Rose floated above my garden, “Yes Rosie?” The corner of my lips curved into a smile.

“What do you think will happen to us when Soonyoung and Jihoon get together and see the string?” There was a moment of silence, then I started to hum a melody, “I don’t know Rosie. But I can see that they’re really growing.” I take off my garden gloves and look at my pinky.

A red string attached to it, a thread growing out. “They’re finding their way.” I giggle as Rose lifted off from the air to the ground, I heard him let out a sigh, then a jingle from his necklace, “Rose Quartz and Serenity, Fairies of Fate.” He read the letters engraved on it.

I looked back at my garden and tended the almost withered ones, “Ah- Soonyoung is calling me. I’ll be right back.” And with that, he’s gone.

**! Soonyoung’s POV !**

I let out a boring sigh and laid down on the white floor. God what’s taking him so long. “Cut the whining i’m over here.” I sat up and was faced by a boy in a sailor outfit.

“Hey Q, what took you so long?” I stood up and patted my pants to get rid of the non-existent dust. “Serenity and I were talking. Also the name is Rose Quartz not Q.” He looked at me sternly.

“Same thing. Quartz. Q.” I shrugged, he folded his arms and avoided to look at me, “So what do you want? This better be important.” He sighed as I looked down at my fingers and fidgeted with them, “Did Serenity say anything about Jihoon?”

**! Jihoon’s POV !**

Soonyoung was laying on his stomach on the bed, I was sitting on his back. He took a while to stop squirming and breath normally. I scrolled through my twitter to look at daily news, “Jihoonie.” Soonyoung suddenly called out, I felt my heart jump, I took my eyes off my phone screen and looked at him.

I saw his phone screen that was on the camera app, I felt my face flush and then he snapped a photo. He immediately sent it to the group chat, “Soonyoung!” I shouted and pounced onto him, he laughs and turns to look at me.

I put my hands on his shoulders as he sat up and made me sit on his lap. I stare into his eyes for a minute or two then took another minute to think about how we were sitting. Me on Soonyoung’s lap. I felt the heat all the way to my ears, “Um Soonyoung-” I was shushed by Soonyoung’s grip on my waist, I gasped quietly while he leaned in only a few inches away from my face.

I could feel his hot breath against my skin, I felt shivers down my spine as I looked at him. He opened his mouth to say something but then a knock landed on the door causing us to turn to the door.

“Soonyoung hyung!! You’re late, we can’t start practice without you!” Minghao shouted from the other side. I bit my lip and moved off his lap and onto the edge of the bed. “Sorry Jihoonie uh- I’ll pick you up from vocal practice yeah?” He took his bag and went off.

I just sat there thinking about what just happened, I lay down on Soonyoung’s bed on my stomach, I could smell his scent from his pillow. Something about it makes my stomach have butterflies in them.

I stood up from the bed and got ready to head out.

**AFTER PRACTICE**

“Hey Jihoon wanna eat dinner with us?” Jeonghan asked when we were packing up our bags. I think about my schedule for today and shook my head, “I have a movie night with Soonyoung today, sorry.” I zipped up my bag and hang it over my shoulder as the group surrounded us, “Omg Soonyoung hyung has a date night with Jihoon hyung?? Are you guys a thing now?” Seungkwan exclaimed

My cheeks burned and I shook my head a bit too fast, “No no- Just-” I felt something stuck on my throat, “Just what hyung? Don’t deny it!” Seokmin joined in the teasing. I sighed and waved goodbye then got out of the room.

Soonyoung was already outside waiting as usual. There would always be a girl out with him casually talking to him and shoving their chest against his arm. The scene sickens me. Soonyoung just stared at the girl and nodding to whatever she was saying, he looked bored.

I decided to walk up to them and clear my throat to shut the girl, they both look at me. Soonyoung smiled and wrapped his arm around and rested it on my shoulder, “Sorry I have to go. See you around.” He said to the girl and with that we turned around and left the girl bewildered, “God you always save me from those.” His arm drop to my waist and he gives a squeeze.

**===**

Once we arrive to the dorms, we changed into comfortable clothes. I wore a regular plain white shirt and borrowed Soonyoung’s bomber jacket that was really oversized for me.

We were going to watch a horror movie so we closed the curtains and turned off the lights. I prepared the laptop and Soonyoung prepared the drinks and food. He sat on his large bean bag while I sat on my cushion.

Half way through the movie, I felt my back hurting so I ended up sitting in between Soonyoung’s legs. I leaned against him to get myself comfortable then continued eating my popcorn.

Every time a scary music box plays, Soonyoung wraps his arms around me and hug me tightly. I could feel his breath against my neck, making me shift around a little.

**===**

I flop down on Soonyoung’s bed after the movie, I scroll through my phone yawning at all the boring news around school. Soonyoung came out of the bathroom with a towel on his wet hair, he changed into his pajamas which I think is the cutest looking clothes i’ve ever seen him wear.

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out his phone, “Jihoonieee~ Help mee.” He whined, I sighed and kneeled on the bed to reach his head, I grab the towel and started to dry his hair. I saw his eyes close and a sigh came out, “You know Hoonie, you seem like a professional at this.” His lips formed a smile. I rolled my eyes but smiled, I had a urge to kiss him.

After drying it, I tossed the towel to god knows where, Soonyoung climbed on the bed and under the sheets immediately. I got off and reminded him of the meeting tomorrow with the group. “Also, Soonyoung?” I called him out, his head popped out of the blankets and stared at me.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek, “Goodnight.” Before I could let Soonyoung protest, I ran to off the lights and went straight to bed. Except that I couldn’t sleep at all because my heart wanted to burst out my chest and my cheeks feel like melting from the heat. Eventually, I drifted to dreamland.


	8. °○ 7 ○°

**! Jihoon’s POV !**

I woke up to the smell of breakfast in the air. I sat up from my bed and blinked, my eyes adjusting to the light. I got off the bed to see Soonyoung setting down plates on the table.

“This is unusual.” I walked over to the table and heard my stomach growl as I immediately sat on my seat, “Good morning to you too.” Soonyoung smiled and sat opposite of me. There was bacon and eggs, toast, pancakes and coffee. “You really did all of these? They look good.” The smell filled my nose. Soonyoung rolled his eyes, “Okay maybe I did get a little help from Mingyu, just appreciate it would ya?” I shrugged playfully and finally digged in.

After breakfast, we both got ready for school and headed out. We got to our first period which was chemistry, somehow we landed in the same class. We sat next to each other but the thing that bothered me was this girl. She was the president of the dance club and was very close with Soonyoung. I mean very close, she literally was resting her face on his shoulder. I pulled my phone and glanced at Soonyoung which was distracted by her.

    ** _cutie renamed the group chat um -without soonyoung-_**

cutie: //insert a image of soonyoung and the girl//

cutie: someone tell me whats her name

aegi: oh!!! thats Seoyi noona!!

iMMA: why are you curious about seoyi noona?

carrot: omg do you like her??????????????

cutie: no im just annoyed

dad: becus she’s talking with soonyoung??

cutie: no

cutie: maybe

cutie: ….

notsoangel: omg jihoonie do u like soonyoung

cutie: what

cutie: … what

beaglegyu: do

beaglegyu: you

beaglegyu: like

beaglegyu: kwon

beaglegyu: soonyoung

cutie: i

divaboo: OMG HE DOES

memesol: hyung you’re bright red rn

memesol: it’s very obv

cutie: wha

divaboo: literally like a tomato hyung

    ** _divaboo changed cutie screen name to tomato_**

tomato: what the fck

tomato: change it

**! Third Person POV !**

Soonyoung nudged Jihoon’s arm to grab his attention, Jihoon jerked up and immediately locked his phone before Soonyoung could see the chat messages. The girl beside him had gone back to her own seat at the front. “You okay?” He asked the younger, Jihoon nodded and went to glare at Hansol & Seungkwan who was just a little bit infront of them.

“Also i might be late for our meeting after school, Seoyi wants to meet me for something, she says it’ll take just a few minutes.” There was a moment of silence, Jihoon tried not to glare or look jealous, but he was a open book, “It’s alright.” Jihoon stared at the front where the teacher had came in ignoring Soonyoung’s confused face.

Two and a half hours later, they finally walked out the classroom for their actually lessons. Jihoon went to the studio with Seungkwan meeting Seokmin, Jisoo and Jeonghan on the way. They had a project done by next week. Sometimes they were serious, sometimes they talked about the festival coming up.

Jihoon felt his phone buzz.

    _ **naegahosh renamed the chat Fuck -everyone-**_

naegahosh: guys

naegahosh: we need help

cutie: pls dont tell me u did something stupid again

naegahosh: no i mean

aegi: chanhyukhyungishere

cutie: what

iMMA: chanhyuk hyung came to be our ‘teacher’ replacement

cutie: im fucking coming over

carrot: i dont think thats good idea

notsoangel: proof photos???

carrot: not right now

carrot: he’s uh

cutie: NOW

cutie: sHOW IT NOW I DONT CARE

naegahosh: //insert photo of Chanhyuk taking a selfie with a student//

cutie: that son of a bitch

The studio room went quiet, they knew Jihoon was mad. Jihoon being mad was never a good sign. He stood up and stomped off to the dance room.

Chan was outside a room when Jihoon came, “Hyung! Soonyoung hyung wants to talk to you.” He said quietly, he went into the room then after a few minutes, Soonyoung came out.

He immediately grabbed Jihoon’s shoulders, “Jihoon I want you to calm down.” Jihoon glared at him and attempted to escape from his grip but Soonyoung tightened it, “Calm. Down. _Hoonie_.” The nickname given made Jihoon’s heart skip a beat, especially when Soonyoung had said it. Jihoon immediately felt his muscles ease, “Jihoon. Are you okay now?” Soonyoung asked, the smaller boy nodded and blinked, a sigh escaping his lips.

“Chanhyuk doesn’t know we’re in this class. What are you going to do anyway?” Soonyoung pulled away, letting go of Jihoon.

_**! Jihoon’s POV !** _

I crossed my arms and thinked, what would I do? Chanhyuk probably doesn’t even care for me at all, he hasn’t contacted me once when I left. “Can’t you just let me see him?” I argued, “No.” Soonyoung stubbornly said, “Why not?” I glared at him, I didn’t know why but I was mad. “Because he’ll take you away from me. Again.” Before I could react, the door swung open.

Chanhyuk walked out with a crowd of girls, he was smiling, but he looked tired. “Chanhyuk-” I felt a hand on my arm when I tried to grab his attention, I look back at Soonyoung holding me back. The look on his face, he didn’t want to let me go. “Jihoon?” I turn to look at Chanhyuk approaching me and abandoning the girls, “I didn’t know you were here.” I felt Soonyoung’s grip loosen as I put on a smile.

The school bell soon rang then I remembered I had a project to do, “Uh can we talk later?” I asked, Chanhyuk’s eyes literally sparkled while he nodded. I waved goodbye and ran, not bothering to check up on Soonyoung.

After what seems to be 24 hours, our classes finally had finished. We immediately went to the classroom the teacher wanted us to gather in. The dance boys were already in the room but it was quiet. It was too quiet. I could feel a pair of eyes following me when I came in, those eyes belonged to Soonyoung of course. The other boys joined and the teacher came in only a few minutes after.

She was talking through the plans and the number of schools participating the festival, “Also we have great news today, the overall representative is here so he’ll tell you the expectations that the gathering holds.” The teacher looked towards the door. Right on cue, a guy walks in. Not just some guy.

It was Chanhyuk.

“I’ll leave you all with him so good luck.” Once the teacher left, Chanhyuk scanned the room. I could only feel being more tensed when our eyes contacted each other. I saw him smirk a bit when he looked down at his papers, he continued talking about the festival like nothing was wrong.

After all the talking, Chanhyuk smiled and looked up, “Any questions?” No one dared to talk because they know what Chanhyuk did, but then Soonyoung raised his hand. “Yes Soonyoung?” I immediately turned around to see Soonyoung leaning against the back of his chair, “Are you still dating Jihoon?”

I heard Seungkwan choke on his water and Seungcheol inhaling air. My palms started sweating, my eyes widened as I stare at him. Our eyes met, he just shrugged. Chanhyuk chuckled softly, “Ah well Soonyoung I think we can solve that question outside the classroom, yes? Alright then, thank you for your attention.”


	9. °○ 8 ○°

**! Third person’s POV !**

Serenity walked to the window and looked outside. You could see nothing but snow. White snow falling, all the trees were covered in snow, it was too cold to play outside. She slowly exhaled, closing her eyes as well. Serenity slowly opened her eyes and picked up a cup of tea on the side table of the window, “It’s starting..” The snow suddenly turned more violent.

**! Jihoon’s POV !**

_Soonyoung is just a friend right?_

I bite the inside of my cheek as I felt my stomach turn. Seungcheol told everyone (except me and Soonyoung) to exit out of the room, they did. They were quite understanding at times like these. Soonyoung stood up and went to Chanhyuk and literally stared him down. “Jihoonie come over here.” Soonyoung’s commanding voice made me whimper, luckily i didn’t.

I slowly stood up, my legs almost giving up on me. I walked over to the center of the table. “Let’s have it this way, Kwon Soonyoung,” Chanhyuk grinned, “We both take a date with Jihoon on a day, his decision on who he likes better wins. Deal?” My head got dizzy, “Only if Jihoon is okay with it.” Soonyoung payed attention to me. I feel the both of them staring, I simply nodded my head, “Uhm, I guess it’s fine..”

“Then it’s settled. The day before the festival. The loser has to clean up after the party.” Chanhyuk chuckled and left. I think 5 minutes passed before Soonyoung cleared his throat, “Are you really okay with it Jihoonie?” I blink for a moment and stare at him, “Y-Yeah.. I just want to get this over with.. And maybe think to myself a bit..” I stare back at the floor and bit my lip. God this week is gonna be tiring.

After a few more days, the day before the festival arrives and i’m panicking. I happen to have vocal lesson then I was done for the day. My stomach churned every minute as I kept thinking about what’s going to happen afterwards.

We agreed to let Chanhyuk go on a date with me first since Soonyoung still had lessons that he can’t skip (or else he’ll fail). I quickly got dressed, just a plain black shirt and black jeans, nothing extreme. By the time I went out of the school premises, Chanhyuk was already there.

We went to the movies since I told him I wanted to watch a new movie that just came out yesterday. I wasn’t enjoying it at all. When we were walking to the venue, at least 4 girls came up and talked to him, I rolled my eyes when I saw the woman’s eyes at the ticket counter shine when we walked up to buy our ticket.

So far, Chanhyuk has 0 points for paying attention to me. We bought seats in the middle since there wasn’t enough space at the back, we entered the cinema and the ads started playing. I turn to Chanhyuk who was busy smiling at whatever photo he saw on his phone, I took out mine to see a text from Soonyoung.

   _ **naegahosh + cutie private chat**_

naegahosh: hey you alright?

naegahosh: lesson ended

naegahosh: i just wanted to check on you to see if you arent dying or anything

cutie: whats that suppose to mean

naegahosh: :P

cutie: yes im not dying

naegahosh: good

naegahosh: i have a surprise later on

naegahosh: where something warm and comfortable

naegahosh: ill be at mingyu’s

naegahosh: and meet me @ my car

cutie: aye aye captain

Chanhyuk’s date was a disappointment from the start. He might as well go on a date with the other 10-20 girls we ‘bumped’ into. After the movie, he treated me ice cream and we sat down on a bench. It was almost sundown and for some reason, I wasn’t feeling good about ice cream today.

“Hey Jihoonie,” He called out to me, I turn my head to him, “You’ve got a bit of ice cream there.” He reached out and wiped off the ice cream at the corner of my mouth, too close to my lips. “Uhm.. T-Thanks..” It was super awkward. Oh my god, heart can you stop beating so fast.

“So what did this Kwon Soonyoung do to you? I’m sure i’m still your love one right?” He boasts about himself, I roll my eyes on the inside and blink at him, “Sure… And uhm- Soonyoung did nothing to me.” I slightly frown at the taste of chocolate ice cream Chanhyuk had ordered for me, vanilla is my favorite, he should’ve known this. “Really? Because I think he was mean to you or something. Maybe brainwashed you. I mean, who steals someone else’s boyfriend?” He pulled out his phone again and texts someone.

Actually you were the one who told me to bug off. I quickly ate my ice cream in silence as he continues to talk about how rude Soonyoung is. After he ate his ice cream and sitting there for almost an hour because he was busy texting a person, he drove me back to the school campus. He kissed me on the cheek and told me to make a wise decision.

I finally went back to the dorms and changed my outfit again since the ice cream melted and stained my shirt. I wore my favorite gray sweater and jeans then walked off to Soonyoung’s car.

I’m surprised to see Soonyoung standing there with a bouquet in his hands. This is too cliche. When he saw my walking towards him, he smiled, I could see he was nervous. I was starting to get nervous too, oh my god heart he just smiled calm down- okay lee jihoon breatheeee. “Hey,” He offered the bouquet to me, I gladly accepted it. “Get in, I have a surprise for you later on.” He giggles in his own cute way, godwhyarehisgigglessoadorable, I nodded and went in his car. Then we were off.

It was a long ride and a bit of walking was involved, but I didn’t really mind since Soonyoung kept talking about how Jun and Minghao confessed to each other this morning in the most embarrassing and loving way possible. I’m glad they got together, they were so close to each other even Chan thought they were together already.

When we got to our venue, it was already dark out, I didn’t complain since the view was amazing. Soonyoung brought me up to a hill at the side of the town where you could see everything from above. He laid down a picnic mat and settled the picnic basket on the middle of it. “You haven’t had dinner right? C’mon and eat with me.” He smiled and sat down on the mat, I followed.

The content inside the basket looked almost too good to eat, “Is this why you went to Mingyu’s?” I asked while pulling out the plastic wrap that was around the sandwich. “Yup. He told me he could teach me how to cook for once.” He chuckled. Then there was silence when we ate, it wasn’t awkward silence, it was a comfortable environment.

Once we ate most of the food, I looked up to the stars, They’re beautiful. “Yeah, not as beautiful as you though.” I feel heat rushing to my cheeks as I looked at Soonyoung shrug, “You said it out loud and I said the truth.” He chuckled. My mouth opened but then closed, I was speechless. Soonie has 10000000 points for making my heart beat.

“Oh yeah, the dance students wants to make a youtube account for dancing videos. I was thinking of having a nickname.” Soonyoung looked up and stretched, “How about.. Hoshi?” I manage to choke out somehow, I was getting more speechless by his amazing looks. Something about him today makes me feel attracted. “Hoshi?” He gave me a confused look, “Hoshi means ‘Star’ in Japanese.” I watch him smile, I didn’t know the stars could smile oh my god.

He thought about for awhile then exclaimed, “That’s perfect Jihoonie!” We stare at each other for a moment, then laughed. The rest of the evening was spent with us taking photos of each other and running around the fields chasing each other. And by the time we reached our dorm, it was midnight.

   _ **naegahosh changed the group name to jihoon lost -everyone-**_

naegahosh: hoonie lost a bet

   _ **naegahosh changed cutie screen name to jihoon’s mine back off**_

jihoon’s mine back off: oh my god

jihoon’s mine back off: _kwon soonyoung_

naegahosh: a bet is a bet 8)

dad: what did u guys bet about

naegahosh: how many years ive been waiting to take jihoon on a date

jihoon’s mine back off: u cheated

naegahosh: did not

jihoon’s mine back off: i dont believe he was waiting for me before Chanhyuk and I started dating

divaboo: oh my good jihoon hyung

divaboo: ur pretty smart

divaboo: but ur also dumb at this point

jihoon’s mine back off: watch ur mouth

carrot: he was practically bragging about u during dance practice

iMMA:  the whole entire time

iMMA: today was worse

notsoangel: during break he asked me what ur fav coffee was

naegahosh: why r u guys exposing me

books: listen jihoon

books: ive known soonyoung since middle school

books: and when he found u

books: i didnt want to go near him cus everything he said was

books: jihoon did that

books: jihoon did this

books: and I would pray to god that

books: you two would fucking start dating so soonyoung could shut the hell up

books: and if you arent convinced by my words then u are denying reality

naegahosh: WOW THANKS FOR EXPOSING ME

naegahosh: MY ‘BEST FRIEND’

jesus: just start dating already

notsoangel: even jisoo agreed

jihoon’s mine back off: okay fine

jihoon’s mine back off: i just need time to think to myself

notsoangel: take ur time jihoon dont feel pressured

jesus: just listen to what your heart says

**! Serenity’s POV !**

The storm died down an hour ago, it was much more warmer than before. I turn away from my window to see Jihoon sitting near the fireplace. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a mug of hot chocolate and walked back to him, “Comfortable?” I offered the mug which he gladly accepted, “Hey Serenity, if two guys liked you, how would you deal with it?” He asked then took a sip.

I smile to myself and look at my empty mug, “My parents always said this to me. Listen to your heart.” He settled down his mug on the table then looked at me, “Sorry if this invades your privacy, but what are you.” I put in more firewood, still smiling, “When you are feeling an emotional connection with your true soulmate, you will meet your Fairy of Fate. I am Serenity, Jihoon’s personal Fairy of Fate. Most people will forget us after we grant their fate.” I smile bitterly.

“Jihoon I need an answer,” He faces me slowly, “Don’t think too much about it, use your friends’ advice. Who do you love?” I hear him breath in slowly, _“I love Kwon Soonyoung.”_


	10. °○ 9 ○°

**! Jihoon’s POV !**

I couldn’t sleep. I stayed up until 4 am and slept then woke up at 9 am to get ready for today. I sat up from my bed and was expecting a groan from Soonyoung, but I heard nothing. I turn my head to see if anything changed. There was a note and a stuff toy teddy bear on my bedside table, I reach out for the note and read it.

    _‘Dear Jihoonie,_

_The day has finally come, i’m very excited but also anxious. I’ll be going first since I have to settle something with my family. I’ll meet you guys in the meeting room. Don’t forget to eat breakfast!_

_Yours truly,_

_Soonyoung_

_P.S I know this was cringey, so I bought you a teddy bear ;)’_

I smile at the note and grab the teddy bear. I hug it and lay on my bed again, It smells like him for some reason… I shook my head and sat up then proceeded to get ready.

I arrive at the classroom, aka the meeting room, about 10 minutes early. Surprisingly, no one was there despite the guys chit chatting in chat room.

   _ **divaboo changed the group name to GET READY BITCHES**_

divaboo: itss showtimee ☆

memesol: pls give way to our one and only

memesol: Diva Booooooo

divaboo: THANK YOU~!

naegahosh: what r u guys doing

divaboo: being fabulous

divaboo: what r U doing

naegahosh: i was talking to my family

naegahosh: they visited becus they heard about the festival

happi: wait so

happi: u arent with jihoon hyung rn?

jihoon’s mine back off: im in the classroom

aegi: sozz im gonna be late!! mingyu hyung forgot to iron my shirt i was going to wear

aegi: my bad -mingyu

books: chan tell mingyu to hurry the fuck up

books: i cant wait all day -_-

aegi: sorry -mingyu

I flinch when I heard the door creaking open, the familiar figure walked in and settled down a file on the teacher’s desk and opened it. “I see you’re here Jihoonie.” Chanhyuk raised his head from the file to stare at me. I feel the sweat on my forehead already, “U-Uhm.. Yeah..” I stare at him for a few moments then looked back at my phone

jihoon’s mine back off: someone fucking come over here asap

jihoon’s mine back off: chanhyuk is here

jihoon’s mine back off: i dont want to be alone in here

naegahosh: coming

carrot: he literally just dashed past me and minghao

The door swung open, as promised, Soonyoung walked in and sat beside me. He catched his breath, “You were quick. I expected you to take 3 minutes or something.” I admired the hair sticking onto his forehead since he was sweating. A lot. He smirked at me, “If you were at the other side of the world, I’d fly or sail a boat to you anytime.” I blushed and looked at my phone, I felt my lips curving into a smile.

dad: soooooorryyyyyyyy we’re going to be late kids!!! -jeonghan

aegi: hyung why do u have seungcheol hyung’s phone???

dad: jisoo stole it while seungcheol was showering lol -jeonghan

   _ **dad changed his screen name to yAwOWwOo**_

yAwOWwOo: w[ojiegjief

yAwOWwOo: jeonghan and jisoo are unavailable right now :)

    _ **yAwOWwOo changed his screen name to dad**_

naegahosh: lol

After a few minutes, the guys started coming in, then the Principal stepped in. “I believe we can make this festival a success if you all would cooperate with Chanhyuk, he is one of the best in the highest school in our town so I hope you all would not be a disappointment. Treat this as like an exam.” Then he started to lecture us on success.

After the whole talk and set up talking, we went out to the hall where it all needed to be arranged. Everything was all set and ready but something didn’t feel right. I glance at the guys, they were all resting since they’ve done their job, I tested out the speakers and the DJ booth one more time, all of it seem normal. Something didn’t feel right, it keeps on bugging me.

I walked up to the guys and looked around. Soonyoung wasn’t here. Where is he? I felt my stomach drop, “Jihoon? What’s wrong? You look pale.” Seungcheol asks, grabbing everyone’s attention and pointing it to me, my eyes quickly darted around the hall, “Where’s Soonyoung?” Everyone started murmuring and looking around, “Chanhyuk hyung isn’t here either.” Chan pointed out.

My brain completely froze, I stood still for awhile then took in a deep breath, “Find him. Now.” Everyone nodded. I, too, ran to every corner of the school I know, I knew something didn’t feel right. I was then on the top floor of the school, I ran past the restroom but then I heard a whine. I stopped and turned. I wasn’t quite sure if I wanted to barge in or not, but after all that could be Soonyoung, then I heard a quiet whisper in my head, “It’s alright, Jihoon.” It was Serenity. I immediately barged in.

There I saw him, Soonyoung. Sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall. I ran over to him, “Oh my god Soonyoung!-” I reached out for him, he held my hand. It didn’t look too serious but he has bruises everywhere on his face, a cut on his cheek, his nose was bleeding too. I was about to reach out for my phone when Soonyoung suddenly pulled me close. My head was resting on his chest, “Just- Stay like this for a minute.. Then you can call the others..” His heart was pounding against my ear, I felt my face heating up as I bit my lip and nodded slowly.

This was the decision that I made. The decision that I love Soonyoung.

After calling the other guys, we helped Soonyoung move to the sick bay, his stomach was also bruised but he was strong and held on. The festival got delayed due to this and the Principal was debating whether or not to move it to another day. Soonyoung didn’t agree and told us he can manage it, everyone eventually agreed to continue on. 

The party itself was boring. The students were all from high leveled schools we weren’t qualified to go to because the expectations was too high for us. They were all good students, I even heard some of them talking about maths and homework. At least none of them did anything crazy and they were all good on alcohol. 

Me and Soonyoung were sitting down behind the DJ booth just changing the music or the lights to match it. I turned to him, “Soonyoung, what happened.. Back there? You didn’t explain..” My curiosity got the best of me, “Ah.. I..” He seemed unsure, “Chanhyuk..” He murmured to himself, I immediately got up, “Chanhyuk did what?” I stared at him, he looked away from me, “It was my fault, I started it.” He winced at the pain on his stomach, “I don’t care who started it, I just want to confirm, did Chanhyuk do this to you?” He reached out for his laptop but I slap his hand, “Soonyoung look at me.” 

He faced me, his eyes full of guilt as he slowly let out a breathe, “Chanhyuk was in the restroom when I got in. I told me to stay away from you. He said that..” His face drops and his voice wasn’t even above a whisper, with all the music going on I could still hear him, “He said you were using me, he said you’ve slept with him for the past nights, sneaking out of the dorm just to meet him. Then he punched me” His eyes were completely watery now. I scoff and rolled my eyes, “So what? Are you gonna believe what he said instead of trusting me?” I felt my stomach flip. 

Soonyoung shook his head, he grabbed onto my hand, “My imagination just hurts me. The imagination of you leaving me, hurts me. It’s pain, Jihoonie. It’s the same pain I felt when you were with him, I never let it get to me but now it’s just.. Unbearable..” He winces again, he hasn’t shed a single tear but I felt like crying already. I grab his hand and pulled him out of the hall. 

We ran to the school’s garden, luckily the gate was open. “Jihoonie why are we here?” He asks but I shushed him, “Do you remember when we first met?” I took his hands and intertwined our fingers together. Soonyoung nodded and smiled softly, “I accidentally hit you with my kite when I was playing at the backyard and you were gardening with your mother.” I felt like that memory was only yesterday. “We didn’t like each other very much huh? Since you were stubborn and you didn’t admit you were the one having the kite?” I grinned, he laughed but his face dropped since it hurt his insides. “When I found we were in the same school, I swore I wanted to curse you.” I confess with a smile, “Ouch.” His smile was wider. 

“Then we became friends since we didn’t have a choice. We were paired up for a project.” He said remembering the time when we glared at each other for a solid 10 minutes because we didn’t want to be paired together. “Ever since then you were there for me weren’t you?” My voice unexpectedly cracked, my smile turned into a frown, “You were looking out for me at the distance. You were there for me when I dated other people.. Chanhyuk.. You were there..” My heart aches, I slowly crumble in front of him, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. 

“You were there for me everytime. But I wasn’t there for you..” I fight back my tears but I couldn’t, I started bawling my eyes out, sobbing onto Soonyoung chest. “Soonyoung.. How hurt were you? I want to know… The times I wasn’t there to help you. The times when I was too blinded to see you..” His grip tightened. Soon, I realise he was also crying. “We can take this nice and slow Jihoonie, there’s no need to rush.” He smiled at me through the tears. 

We didn’t go back to the hall, I texted the group that we were going to bail and we were going to take whatever punishments the principal wants us to do. We headed back to our dorms and simply talked. We talked about our past, when were friends, the early times, before I met Chanhyuk. Heck, we didn’t even talk about him. We didn’t have time to talk about rubbish. I realise Soonyoung was having a hard time and Wonwoo knew all about this. But since Wonwoo was busy with his own problems, Soonyoung didn’t want to disturb him and rant about it every time. 

We poured out every single detail. Soonyoung was indeed in love with me from the start, and I was unable to realise it at all. What a dumbass you are Jihoon. He smiled after clearing out his thoughts with me. There was a comfortable silence between us, staring at each other and smiling like an idiot. “Jihoon.. I haven’t said this officially but..” He paused and pulled me close, _“I love you.”_ My heart was running around, probably jumped out of the room. My face burns but I still smile, “Ohmygod Kwon Soonyoung.” I hid my face in my hands and leaned back to the bed. I heard him chuckle, “Well? Your answer?” 

I stood up and walked to him, _“I love you too..”_ I leaned closer, my eyes closed. Our lips touched. 


	11. °○ 10 ○°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SoonHoon is so cute my heart is soft

**! Soonyoung’s POV !**

I could barely remember anything before the party, I didn’t care about the fight, I only remembered the softness of Jihoon’s lips on mine. I felt something shaking me awake, I groan when the rays of light slipped through my eyelids. A soft voice faintly calling out to me.

“.. -young… Soonyoung.. Soonyoung!” Jihoon was beside me, I blink and sat up.

“What time is it?” I scratched my head, looking around the room.

“2pm. Seungcheol scolded me through the phone this morning.” He got off my bed and went to walk to the kitchen.

“Ah.. Sorry about that..” I yawned and slipped out of my bed, I followed Jihoon to the kitchen, I realise he was wearing an apron. The smell of bacon fills my senses. 

I went behind Jihoon and wrap my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his head, I hear him squeal from my grip.

“S-Soonyoung- I’m- I’m trying to make breakfast,” He stutters, I look down to take a peek on his face, it was red as a tomato, cute.

“You’re adorable Jihoonie.” He was about to protest but I quickly tighten my grip and rest my head in the crook of his neck.

\---

**_divaboo renamed the group chat SoonHoon_**

divaboo: i saw soonhoon flirting with each other in class

divaboo: god its so cringy but cute

**_jihoon’s mine back off changed naegahosh screen name to soonyoung’s mine fuck off_**

divaboo: ohmygod

soonyoung’s mine fuck off: sofiwbkrcobe

carrot: i dont know what happened but soonyoung hyung is jumping around smiling like an idiot

iMMA: our teacher had to smack him to stop

jihoon’s mine back off: :)

carrot: explain pls

jihoon’s mine back off: i may or may not have asked him out on a date

notsoangel: jihoonie is so red!!

happi: he asked us if the text was okay and casual he’s so nervous

jihoon’s mine back off: stop exposing me

aegi: awwhh hyung you guys are cute!!

iMMA: thats so sappy but im happy for u guys

\---

Later on after school, I immediately walked off to the dorms. Jihoon still had lessons so I prepared the television and the couch. He did ask me out on a date, but it was a movie date in our room since we were too lazy to go out. I had time to go to the store and buy some popcorn and come back.

Jihoon was there when I arrived with the food. He already changed into his cute pajamas and was sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone. I put down the plastic bags on the kitchen table while Jihoon stood up and went behind me. I thought he was getting something from the fridge but I felt his arms around my waist. He buried his head against my back, I felt him inhale for a moment.

“What’s wrong?” I turned around and hugged him properly.

He looked up to me, his eyes clouded with mixed emotions.

“He texted me. It’s an apology.” Jihoon pulled away from me and gave me his phone. I frowned and look at him for a moment then read the text.

**_chanhyuk + jihoon private chat_**

Chanhyuk: Hey Jihoon, i’m not going to make any excuses so I’ll just say this straight forward. I’m sorry. I know you are not going to accept it, for all the things I did to you I doubt you would give me a third chance. I fucked up my first and I didn’t even try when you gave me a second chance.

Chanhyuk: A week after you first left me, my father passed away due to illness and had debts. I needed someone to hold me. All the other girls, they didn’t try to comfort me, instead they wanted my money. So I came back to you.

Chanhyuk: The day I shouted at you was because my mother and sister didn’t want to help me. As you know, my family is quite fucked up as well. I didn’t put you as my top priority but instead I put myself at the top and it was selfish of me. 

Chanhyuk: You are probably going to tell Soonyoung about this so I want to tell him this.

Chanhyuk: Soonyoung, i’ve been a dick. You probably hate me, I understand. I wanted to apologies for my behavior. This will be the last you hear from me and I think you will be relieved. Please take care of Jihoon, I give you my blessings. You two make a great couple.

Chanhyuk: I’m going off to explore the world. I want to change myself before it’s too late. I’m disconnecting all my contacts from this number so I just wanted to tell you these things before I leave.

Chanhyuk: I am sorry again for the damage I have created.

Chanhyuk: Thank you for being a part of my life.

Chanhyuk: Goodbye, Jihoon, Soonyoung.

**_This number is no longer available_**

I put down his phone and hugged him. We just stood there, the air was tense. I buried my face in the crook of Jihoon’s neck. I inhaled his scent and played with his hair.

“He’s gone.” He softly said, tugging my sweater.

I pulled away, “I don’t know how to feel about that. I didn’t really consider what was going on with his life.”

Jihoon shrugged and sighed, “At least he’s willing to change up for the better.” He smiled sadly.

“Wanna go watch now?” I took Jihoon’s hand into mine.

“Yeah.” He interlocked fingers with mine.

\---

**! Author Note !**

**THIS TOOK WAYYY TOO LONG IM SORRY  
Thank you for supporting this fanfic. I love SoonHoon!!  
Please look forward to my other works! :)  
Stay happy & healthy! I hope your future is filled with happiness ^^**

**Thank you to my group of friends that helped me with ideas to continue**

**_ This fanfic has now come to an end _ **

**! --- Thank you for reading --- !**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream at me @sweetdream_wz on twitter

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twitter @sweetdream_wz


End file.
